User blog:RSV 123/Season 1 Episode 1; Alexander The Great vs. Genghis Khan
Alexander the Great, the greatest military leader of all time, who formed the largest empire of all time vs. Genghis Khan, the greatest general of his time who forged world biggest empire a single man ever formed Two greatest military master mind of all time come face to face to a great battle, speed vs. strength, quickness vs. rigidness, arrows vs. shields now these two great generals will start the great battle to find out...............WHO....................IS...................DEADLIEST Alexander the Great Alexander the Great, was a king of Macedon, a state in northern ancient Greece. Born in Pella in 356 BC, Alexander was tutored by Aristotle until the age of 16. By the age of thirty, he had created one of the largest empires of the ancient world, stretching from the Ionian Sea to the Himalayas.He was undefeated in battle and is considered one of history's most successful commanders. Weapons Soldiers | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Advantages *Soldiers are very well trained, disciplined and experienced *Stronger in melee *High defensive abilities Anticipated best weapon- Xyston Anticipated Best soldier- Companion Cavalry | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |} Genghis Khan ' Genghis Khan', born Temujin, was the founder and Great Khan (emperor) of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his demise.He came to power by uniting many of the nomadic tribes of northeast Asia. After founding the Mongol Empire and being proclaimed "Genghis Khan", he started the Mongol invasions that resulted in the conquest of most of Eurasia. Weapons Soldiers Advantages *Very good in archery and horse riding *Stronger in range *Very high ranged attack Anticipated best weapon- Mongol Recurve Bow Anticipated best soldier- Mongol Horse Archer Edges Close range- Kopis is a nice sword bbut due to the Alexander vs. Attila episode many underestimate it but Kopis has gotten more kill the simulation, and it create more Blunt tauma than the turko-mongol saber but the saber is longer and has more slicing ability than the Kopis.' Edge- Genghis Khan' Mid range- Jida lance is not much powerful but the Xyston can break armor in a single blow. Edge- Alexander the Great Long range- Toxotes bow is powerful, long ranged and accurate weapon but they cannot equal the ability of mongol horse archery. Edge- Genghis Khan Special- Mace is very powerful but it is also very slow, while the axe is also very slow is create also has a nice slicing power as it has a nice blunt tauma power. Edge- Alexander the Great Armor- '''Steel Lamellar is very tough and very quick and perfect for horse riding ,while , bronze curiass is not as much tough but Aspis can nulify that but still it is much slower. '''Edge- Even Expert's Opinion for Alexander the Great (by El Alamein) Genghis Khan's greatest advantage in this fight is the mobility of his horse archers, but it's not really that big of a deal. Bows are not precision weapons, they're most efficient when fired en masse to blanket your foe under a barrage of arrows. Genghis and four soldiers will not be able to blanket Alexander's men with arrows. I like Alexander's weapons - and sure, they're really similar to Hannibal's weapons, and Hannibal lost to Genghis - but Alexander focused on cavalry just as much as Genghis did. His Companion cavalry plowed through Persia and India! Thundr likes to say that the only way Genghis was stopped was by death, but that's a null point - it also stands true for Alexander. Alexander may be at a marginal disadvantage weapon-wise, but he more than makes up for it tactically. Simply put, he never lost a battle in his life! From the Battle of Granicus River to the Battle of Gaugemala, he was able to overcome any obstacle thrown at him - chariots, elephants, and yes, even horse archers. He's far more adaptable than the Khan, who frankly, is a one-trick pony - horse archery, horse archery, horse archery... Alexander deals with things on a huge scale, and when you scale everything down to a 5-on-5, there's nowhere Alexander can go wrong. Genghis can keep his distance all he likes, but Alexander's shield, breastplate, and horse will make it very hard for an arrow to fell him. And as powerful as the Khan is, I'd like to see him fend off 3 Companion cavalrymen at once. Thundr is focusing on all the wrong aspects of the fight - Alexander won't send his men off on pathetic one-on-ones that Deadliest Warrior likes to show. No, I assume he'd be smart enough to send more than one man after one foe. Sure, steel lamellar might beat bronze, but try to fight off three or four guys at once. Good luck. Genghis won his battles thanks to strength in numbers, and Alexander consistently fought off armies with far more soldiers than he brought to the field. To sum it all up, Alexander's more tactically sound and more diverse in his strategies on the battlefield. He's dealt with a wider range of foes, from chariots to elephants to other horse archers, and he's defeated them all. He's a charismatic leader and a courageous fighter. Most importantly, the Khan's advantage in long range with the bow and mobility with the horse is negated by Alexander's strong armor and the Companion cavalrymen. Alexander is the truth. Expert's Opinion for Genghis Khan (By Thundrtri) Genghis Khan has this battle in the bag. For one, he brings more diverse and combat effective weapons. The second is his battle tactics and skills as a commander are legendary and will be extremely useful in this battle. Finally, he has the best armor available, it's durable and light. Alexander stands absolutely no chance in this fight. Genghis Khan brings and effective variety of useful weapons. The main advantage with Khan is his Mongol recurve bow. The thing was one of the single most effective weapons in the history of warfare. His archers were extremely skilled from horseback and could easily dominate Alexander. Their skills surpass that of most horseback archers. In fact, most archers. Then there are Genghis's other weapons. There's the flanged mace which is a crushing weapon, this means it will smash Alexander's helmet in. A bladed weapon like the Labrys axe will glance off. This gives Genghis a supreme advantage over the Macedonian. Genghis' battle tactics are incredible. He conquered half of Asia for gods sakes. His tactics and skills are very efficient and demonstarte extreme skill. The feined retreat for example, dominated his foes. Can you imagine holding out, retreating for so long? This shows just how capable a commander Genghis was. A point brought up many times in the show was, the only way he was ever stopped, was he died! He was an incredible commander who's skills are unmatched by Alexander. Finally, there is armor. Genghis's armor is made of steel. Alexander's is bronze. There is a reason you don't see many bronze kitchen appliances around. Steel is the better metal, it's stronger and more durable. Then you combine the superior material, to the superior style. Genghis brings steel lamellar to the fight. An armor that was specifically designed to deflect blows and provide optimum movement to the person wearing it. This will be a great advantage in the fight against Alexander. In conclusion, we see superior weapons, skills / tactics and armor on Genghis' side which will grant him victory in this battle. Note *This will be a 10 vs.10 battle, Alexander with 3 Companion Cavalry, 3 Phalanx, 3 Toxotes, Khan with 4 Horse Archers, 5 Mongol Foot Soldiers. *This battle will be in a ruin town with Alexander in the high ground. *Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake. Category:Blog posts